


Aphrodite

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Handcuffs, RA - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: This is my response to a prompt my writing group had. Totally out of my comfort zone but went with it.Eve is Villanelle's RA.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Aphrodite

Aphrodite

**__ **

Since Eve was a kid, she had her whole life planned out. She was going to go to the University of Florida, get her degree in business. After graduating, she was going to be joining her father’s company. Until then, she was an RA at the newest and most beautiful dorm on campus. The best part about it was it was designated for female upperclassmen. Which meant less drama, or so she thought.

Eve could usually pick out the troublemakers right away when it came to her residents. So when she first saw the blonde bombshell named Villanelle, she knew she was in for it. When they had first met, it was a cordial introduction, but it didn’t take long for Eve to notice her patterns. Eve’s room was right next to Villanelles. While the dorm was brand new, the walls were relatively thin. So she could hear everything. And she meant _everything_.

Eve hates having the big dorm meetings, but she does it because she wants everyone to be on the same page. She had organized the meeting for the first night people moved in.

“Hey, everyone, this will be fast since we have all done this several times now. The rules here are pretty much the same as everywhere. No drugs. I won't be searching your rooms cause we are all adults. If you guys need help or need anything, feel free to text me or call me, and I can try to help you out as soon as possible. I get two weekends off a month, so when I am off, upstairs RA, Elena Felton, will be covering for me. Does anyone have any questions? No? Okay, you're free to go.”

After the meeting, there was a knock on Eve’s door. She opened it to find Villanelle there. She invited her in.

“That was an inspiring speech you just made. I thought that I would come and introduce myself since we are next-door neighbors and all. I’m Villanelle Astankova. If you ever need anything... sugar, milk, sex... I’m right next door. Plus, you don’t have my number, so I thought I would give it to you.”

“Excuse me?”

“What? Everyone has needs, Eve. I personally think you’re very hot, and I would love to show you a good time. ”

“Villanelle, I am your RA.”

“So? We are both adults. No one will know.” Villanelle leaned down and kissed Eve.

The kiss was unlike any other kiss Eve had ever gotten before. She wanted more, but she knew that it was not appropriate to be doing this with a resident, regardless of how hot she found her. And Eve thought Villanelle was so beautiful.

As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone. She left Eve sitting there, wanting her more.

_Fuck, I’m in trouble,_ Eve thought.

Eve’s next brush with Villanelle was on Friday night during the first week of school. She was walking down the hall doing her nightly rounds, making sure that everything was okay, when she heard a noise coming from near her room. She kept walking and saw Villanelle making out with a brunette.

“Hi, Eve.”

“Hi, Villanelle. Why don’t you take that into your room?”

Villanelle opened her door and told her friend to go inside and wait.

“Eve, you know you can join us if you want.”

“Villanelle, I am a one lover kinda gal. So I think I’m gonna pass.”

“Oh, poor Eve. You need to live a little. Just know that tonight, when I’m with her, it's not her I am thinking about.” She winked and turned around, flipping her hair, headed back into her room. Just before she entered, she looked back at Eve and smiled.

Eve continued on to her rounds, and when she was done, she went to her room. She put on The Proposal and started watching. It was one of her favorite movies and was at the point when Sandra Bullock was chasing the eagle who had snatched up the dog when she started hearing moaning coming from Villanelle’s room. She turned up the volume of her movie, but it seemed the louder she turned it up, the louder the screams and moans came from Villanelle’s room. It was useless.

Eve remembered the kiss from the other night, and now the offer to join them, and hearing the sounds coming from the next room, and it was enough. She took her hand and put it in her pants and started to play with her clit. How was it that this woman she’d just met could have this effect on her? She slipped a finger inside herself, and could feel how wet she was already. It had been a while since she’d had sex, and she was extremely horny. If only she could come, then she could go back to normal. She had been rubbing her clit and she was getting close. She put her hand on her breast and played with her nipple. Her back started to arch, and just as she was about to come, there was a knock on her door. She quickly pulled her hand out of her pants and rushed to the door. She was out of breath, of course, and answered the door to find Villanelle standing there.

“Can I help you?”

“My friend left, and I am bored. I was wondering if I could hang out with you for a little bit,” Villanelle asked.

“Sure. I have to go on patrol here soon, and then I am gonna go to bed, but we can hang out until then.”

Villanelle took that as a win as she entered the room and sat on the couch. She looked around the room and saw how big the dorm was, and that Eve had her own bathroom.

“Want something to drink?” Eve asked.

“Sure. Your room is huge, and I am jealous you get your own bathroom. And your bed is big.”

“Perks of being a RA, right? I was watching _The Proposal_.”

“That is my favorite movie, Eve. It's so cheesy, but I love Sandra Bullock. I think my favorite part is the forest scene. Can we start it over, please?”

“Sure.”

Eve looked at the woman, handed her a beer, and they started to watch the movie. She looked out the corner of her eye at Villanelle. She saw her smile and laugh, and it did something to Eve. It stirred something inside of her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She noticed that Villanelle was moving closer to her on the couch, and she didn’t mind. They got to the point of the movie that she had been at earlier when she’d started hearing Villanelle and that woman fucking, and she immediately closed her legs. She could feel a throbbing inside her. _Great,_ _just what I need right now while sitting next to this woman_ , she thinks.

Before she knew it, Villanelle's hand was on her thigh. She looked over at Villanelle, and she was watching the movie, not paying any attention to Eve. Eve wasn’t sure if she was acting this way because she was so horny or if she had a thing for Villanelle. She excused herself from the couch and went to the bathroom.

She sat there on the edge of the tub, not sure what to do. She got up and splashed water on her face and dried it off. When she got back out there, Villanelle had taken up the couch lying down.

Villanelle went to get up to let Eve sit when Eve bypassed her and laid on the bed.

“I’m gonna lie here and take a small nap. Stay and watch the movie if you want. I have to go on my patrol in about an hour. You can come with me if you want.”

“Okay.”

Eve set her alarm for an hour and then drifted off to sleep. She woke up before the alarm and found herself staring at Villanelle, who was asleep beside her in her bed. She reached across the bed and moved a piece of hair behind Villanelle’s ear, then cupped her cheek. Villanelle started to stir, so Eve pretended she was asleep, and then the alarm went off. She opened her eyes to find Villanelle looking at her.

“Sorry. Your couch is really uncomfortable. It was starting to hurt my back, so I moved up here. And then I fell asleep.”

“Happens,” Eve said as she got up. “Are you coming with me?” she asked as she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Absolutely.”

The women headed out and walked the grounds around the dorm, then walked each floor to make sure that there were no stragglers or anyone too intoxicated. They talked about their lives.

Villanelle was an only child whose parents died when she was young, so she lived with her uncle. She transferred this semester to be closer to her family. Her major is pre-law; she plans on following in her uncle’s footsteps. She talked about her hobbies and interests, and then she asked Eve about herself. 

Eve was a business major, and she was planning to work at her father’s fortune 500 company after graduation. She had a couple of siblings, but they were all older, and she didn’t see them much since they were from her father's first marriage.

They continued to walk and get to know each other. When they walked inside, they had to be quieter.

“So, you do this every other weekend?”

“Yea, I don’t mind it, really. The perks are nice. I don’t have to pay room and board, plus I get my own bathroom and a queen-sized bed all to myself.”

“Your boyfriend doesn’t come over?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I mean I had one, but it didn’t work out, so no. What about you? Was that your girlfriend earlier?”

“Hahahaha. No, that’s just Nadia. She is more of a friend with benefits situation. She wants more, but I am interested in someone else. I don’t think the _someone else_ knows that I like her. Or maybe she is playing hard to get, but I can’t read her,” Villanelle said as they approached her door.

“Ahh, I see. Maybe you have to do something drastic to get her attention. I'm sure that she just doesn’t think that you are into her. Sometimes people are a little dense and don’t realize it until--” 

With that, Villanelle pulled her into a kiss. At first, Eve didn’t kiss back, but God, she wanted Villanelle. So she kissed back, and it turned to into a fury. She could feel Villanelle pull her close. She could feel Villanelle's chest rise and fall with each breath. She could feel Villanelle's hand move from her lower back down to her ass and she could feel a squeeze. She wrapped her hands around Villanelle’s neck. 

As Villanelle backed away, she pulled on Eve's bottom lip with her teeth.

Eve was soaked.

“Good night Eve. I hope that was a clear enough message.”

“Night, Villanelle.”

Eve immediately went to her bed and took her clothes off. That was it. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She took her vibrator out of her nightstand and turned it on. She was soaked to begin with, and then when Villanelle had kissed her, she needed more. She put the vibrator in and started to rub her clit at the same time. She needed to get off in the worst way. She was already so close before she’d even started. She let out a moan. She moaned Villanelle’s name, and she drew closer. She didn’t know why, but as she rubbed herself, she imagined that it was Villanelle doing it. She felt the vibration of her phone go off, and she quickly looked at the message. It was from Villanelle.

_Villanelle: I never realized how thin this wall is. I hope you are enjoying yourself. I know it would feel much better if I was doing it to you. Do you want me to come over and help you?_

_Eve: The walls are very thin. I found out this evening, thanks to you._

_Villanelle: I was thinking of you the whole time._

_Eve: Me too._

_Villanelle: Let me come over. When I heard you earlier, I wanted to help you. That's why I came over initially._

_Eve: No, it's not appropriate._

_Villanelle: Img. Show me._

Villanelle sent a picture to Eve with her in just her bra, lying on her bed.

_Eve: I am not sending you any pictures._

_Villanelle: You don’t need to. I'm using my imagination. I can do things to you that your vibrator never could._

_Villanelle: IMG_

Villanelle sent a picture of herself completely naked with her fingers inside herself.

Shortly after opening the picture, Eve was close to coming. Her back began to arch and she was moaning louder. She heard Villanelle moaning from the other side of the wall, which put her over the edge.

_Villanelle: I’m glad you finally came. Just wish it was with my mouth. Maybe next time._

_Eve: There will be no next time._

_Villanelle: Okay, if you say so. Good night, Eve._

_Eve: Good night, V._

The next morning Eve awoke and felt refreshed. It had been a while since she’d released like that, and it felt good, too. She woke up chipper and ready to go.

_Villanelle: Good morning, Eve._

_Eve: Good morning, V._

_Villanelle: I hope that you enjoyed yourself last night. There can be more of that if you want._

_Eve: V, as much fun as I had, I have to remind you that I’m your RA, and it isn’t appropriate._

_Villanelle: Fuck appropriate._

Eve didn’t see Villanelle the next day, but she heard her. This was the norm for the next couple of weeks. Villanelle would bring women home, and Eve would hear her with them, and, for some reason, it made Eve jealous. She didn’t know why and it wasn’t like she had any right to be. She had been using her vibrator a lot more now than ever.

It was Greek Week this week, and there were parties nightly. It was Thursday night when Eve received her first communication from Villanelle since the “fuck appropriate” comment weeks ago. She heard Villanelle in the next room, who had brought someone over yet again, and Eve could hear them, of course. Suddenly there was a yell and then a slamming of the door. 

“Eve! Eve! I know you can hear me! Please come over here and help me. I'm stuck! EVE!!!”

Eve went over to Villanelle's room and let herself in. When she walked in, she found Villanelle on her bed, naked. Her hands and feet were attached to the bed frame.

“What the fuck, Villanelle?”

“I will explain, Eve. Just please let me out.”

“Villanelle, I'm not letting you out until you tell me what happened.”

“It’s fucking Nadia. We were fucking, and things were going good. I was getting close, and I may have said the wrong name.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seriously, Eve? You really want me to say it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I said your name. Nadia was fucking me, and I said fuck me Eve instead of her name. Which has happened before! Are you happy now? Please let me out.”

Eve didn’t know what to say or do. She started to let Villanelle out, releasing each of her legs, and when she turned around to let her arms out, something came over her. This sudden desire to kiss Villanelle overtook her. She ran her hands from Villanelle’s ankles and moved them up her thighs to her belly, then brushed them up and over Villanelle’s breasts, and she leaned down for a kiss. As she did so, she let out one of Villanelle’s hands.

Villanelle’s hand went up and under Eve’s shirt and undid her bra. She moved her hand around front and started to palm Eve’s breast.

Eve moaned into Villanelle’s mouth, but then suddenly something awakened in her and she realized that she’d gone too far.

“I'm sorry, Villanelle. I need to go.”

She stood up and walked out of the room, going into her room, and slammed the door.

Villanelle called out after her and managed to untie her other hand, and got clothes on and went and knocked on Eve’s door.

“Eve, come on! Let me in.”

Eve was on her bed and she ignored Villanelle. She felt the vibration of her phone.

_Villanelle: Let's talk about this._

_Eve: There is nothing to talk about. I took it too far._

_Villanelle: You didn’t take it far enough._

_Eve: That’s the problem. I want to._

_Villanelle: This is childish. Let me in._

_Eve: I don’t trust myself with you._

_Villanelle: I want you, Eve. I don’t want anyone else._

_Eve: I’m your RA._

_Villanelle: Fuck being my RA, if it makes you feel better, I will put in a switch to be moved to another floor. I want to be with you._

_Eve: Villanelle…_

_Villanelle: You going to Sigma Alpha Mu’s Greek Week party tomorrow?_

_Eve: Yea._

_Villanelle: Save me a dance._

The music was bumping; the bodies were on the dance floor. Eve had drinks in hand and was letting go. It had been forever since she had felt this way. She saw the blonde goddess around the dance floor, made eye contact with her and smiled. She could feel Villanelle’s eyes on her as she danced with Hugo. She was grinding her ass against Hugo but secretly wished it was Villanelle that stood behind her instead.

Hugo went to get Eve a refill. Elena and Kenny were dancing next to her, and she was dancing solo when she felt hands going around her waist. They were soft and warm. She knew it wasn’t Hugo, but she didn’t care. It felt good.

The hands pulled her closer to their body. Eve put her ass into it. She was expecting to feel a flat chest and was surprised when she felt breasts rubbing against her. She felt a breath on her neck. She turned to face who was behind her, and to her surprise, it was Villanelle.

Villanelle had especially tanned skin tonight and her hazel eyes shone brighter than usual. Her blonde hair was pulled back by a gold headband with gold leaves. Her body was toned, as it always was, and sweat was shimmering on her skin. The toga only accentuated her curves. It took every ounce of Eve’s willpower to control herself.

“Someone as hot as you should not be dancing alone,” Villanelle said. 

“Mmm, you think I’m hot? You look like fucking Aphrodite,” Eve responded.

They moved with the beat of the music. Villanelle pulled her close, putting her hands on Eve’s hips.

Eve looked up at Villanelle. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but she wanted nothing more than to kiss this woman... and _right now_. She moved closer and pulled Villanelle’s head down to meet her lips. The kiss was hungry and wild. It was the first time she had ever kissed someone like this.

She swiped at Villanelle’s lips, and Villanelle opened her mouth, allowing Eve’s tongue to enter it. A moan escaped from Eve.

Villanelle pulled back to grab her breath, and when she did, she smiled.

Eve was panting. Villanelle pulled her back into a kiss, and it sent shockwaves through her.

Villanelle moved her thigh between Eve’s legs, then pushed Eve’s hips down so she could feel it. Eve responded by grinding herself against Villanelle’s thigh.

Eve knew she was soaked, and the fact that the only thing she was wearing was a bedsheet only made her hotter.

Villanelle could feel how wet Eve was already. It only got her more turned on; wetter. 

Eve pulled back, and when she did, she took Villanelle’s bottom lip with her, releasing it only after biting it slightly.

“Is it bad that I want you right here right now?” Eve whispered in her ear.

“Fuck no, I want that too. You are so wet already,” Villanelle sighed back.

Villanelle took her fingers and wiped some wetness from her leg, put it into her mouth, and then pulled Eve into a kiss, making sure she could taste herself.

Eve turned around and put her ass back into Villanelle’s pelvis. They moved to the beat of the music, Eve taking Villanelle’s hands and placing them on her chest. She knew that her nipples had hardened, and she could feel Villanelle rub them through the barely-there toga that was wrapped around her. Villanelle started to kiss her neck, leaving marks from her earlobe down to her shoulder. Eve moved to give her more access. She turned around, facing Villanelle and pulling her back in for another kiss. As she did that, she wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s neck.

“Fuck me right here,” she said in a lowered voice.

“Are you sure, Eve? You’re my RA, after all,” Villanelle said jokingly.

“Fuck it. Not tonight, I’m not. Tonight I am just a girl who wants to get fucked by the girl she adores.”

Villanelle did as she was told. Eve’s toga left very little to the imagination, with it being so short, and she put her hand under it. She rubbed her fingers across Eve’s clit, feeling how swollen it had become. She rubbed around it and moved closer to her entrance, feeling how wet Eve was already. She moaned, lowering her mouth to Eve’s shoulder, biting it, and then began to suck as she put two fingers in.

Eve gasped as she felt two fingers enter her. She bit on Villanelle’s earlobe, letting Villanelle know she was doing something good.

Villanelle pulled her fingers out and started to circle Eve’s clit. They were on their own beat now. Villanelle’s speed picked up as she could hear Eve’s moans getting louder. As she entered Eve again she put an additional finger innside, moving them inside Eve, then started to push her fingers upwards towards Eve’s belly. 

Hugo came over and attempted to dance with the women. Eve looked back at him and moaned.

“Hugo, not now.”

“But babe...”

“Not. Now.” She looked back at him with dagger eyes. She was so close to coming.

“Eve!”

Eve’s head fell backwards, and Villanelle started to kiss her chest, but as quickly as she started, she stopped.

“What!? Why? No!”

“Eve, let’s get out of here. I don’t want you to come on the dance floor. You deserve better than that. Let’s go back to your place, where I can make you come all night long,” Villanelle whispered in her ear, then pulled back with a smirk on her face.

Eve could feel herself throbbing. She was so close, and she missed Villanelle’s fingers inside her. She took them and brought them up to her mouth and licked them clean. Then she took Villanelle’s hand, and they ran to her dorm. She took the key off the inside of her safety pin that was holding the toga up. Before she could even open the door, she felt fingers near her entrance again. The sensation made her heart start to pound to the point where she could hear it. She rushed into the room and pulled the wickedly sexy Villanelle inside behind her.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” she said.

Villanelle took her headband off and threw it to the side, then her sandals. She took the rope belt off.

“Mmmhmm,” Villanelle said as she pulled Eve toward her. “Eve, right now, I want to kiss you, then taste you, and I want to make you come all night.”

Villanelle ripped the toga off of Eve and left Eve standing naked before her. She pushed Eve back on the bed, then climbed on top of her, kissing her.

“It’s not fair that I am naked and you aren’t.”

“Oh, really?”

Villanelle stood before her. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Villanelle undid a few knots of the fabric... and saw the fabric fall at her feet. It looked like the foam that was always associated with Aphrodite, which drove Eve’s libido even higher. She looked at Villanelle and bit her lip. She extended her index finger and gave her the come here signal.

Villanelle smiled and crawled up and on top of Eve like a predator stalking its prey. Eve reached up and pulled her down, connecting their lips before Villanelle began to move down her body, placing marks all along the way.

When she came to Eve’s breasts, Villanelle took one nipple into her mouth, lapping at it with her tongue, sucking it, while her hand played with the other breast.

Eve raked her nails up and down Villanelle’s perfect back.

Villanelle moved to Eve’s right breast and savored hearing Eve whine at the swipe of her tongue. She moved lower to Eve’s belly. Eve widened her legs to give access and Villanelle moved between them, parting Eve's lower lips and running her tongue up and down. With each run through she could feel Eve getting wetter and wetter. She put two fingers inside and sucked on Eve’s clit.

Eve looked down at her and was in utter awe, watching as this beautiful goddess went down on her. She tangled her hand in Villanelle’s hair and pulled her closer.

Villanelle went faster and Eve started to lift her hips. She put one of her hands over her head while the other one went to a nipple, pulling and twisting it. It wasn’t too long before she felt the pull deep within her.

Villanelle took her free hand up to Eve’s chest, and in a matter of seconds, Eve was screaming in pleasure. Villanelle could feel her start to tighten. She removed her head and went up for a kiss as Eve rode out her high.

“Oh my God,” Eve said.

“I know, right?”

“It’s my turn to make you cum,” Eve said with a smug grin.

She pulled Villanelle to the end of the bed positioning herself on the floor so she could pull Villanelle’s legs over her shoulders. Before she even started, she could tell that Villanelle was soaked. She smiled in anticipation as she looked up.

It was Villanelle's turn to rest on her elbows as she watched Eve start to lick up everything she could.

Eve licked right up her slit. As she did, she lightly brushed her fingers up and down Villanelle’s thighs. She moved her face over to Villanelle’s thigh and kissed it, then moved up a little and laid kisses on her clit. She licked around it and then nibbled on it, causing Villanelle to shift her hips upwards. Eve moved up Villanelle’s body, grinding her hips into Villanelle’s. She leaned over and ran her hands ever so softly along Villanelle’s sides as she traced the curves of her body. She lowered her head and teased Villanelle’s breast with her mouth. She ran her tongue all over before taking the nipple into her mouth, sucking on it, and pulling it up with her teeth.

It sent shivers through Villanelle. She palmed Eve’s breasts and massaged them.

Eve moaned, the sensations triggering her to grind harder against Villanelle’s hips. She leaned back, and her clit rubbed against Villanelle’s. She bucked her hips at a faster pace. It wasn’t enough. She grabbed Villanelle’s breasts, kneading them.

The pace quickened, and both Eve and Villanelle were getting closer to the edge. 

Eve removed her hands from Villanelle’s breasts and put one behind her, slipping two fingers into Villanelle’s cunt. She felt Villanelle tighten around her fingers, which caused her to quicken her strokes.

Villanelle bit her bottom lip as she tried to stifle the sound. It didn’t take long for the women to start to reach their peak. Eve removed her fingers and rode her until she came.

Feeling Villanelle coming under her caused Eve to come undone. She collapsed on top of Villanelle and tried not to move, because both of them were still sensitive.

“Eve, that was amazing.”

“Fuck. I don’t think I have ever come so hard in my life,” Eve responded.

Eve woke up the next morning, having slept very little. She and Villanelle had spent most of the night fucking in ways she’d never even thought about. She turned over; felt a warm body pressed against hers. She pulled Villanelle tightly against her. She didn’t care anymore if she was Villanelle’s RA. She wanted Villanelle, and a little thing like being her RA wouldn’t stop her.

She got up to brush her teeth and saw the flower crown that had laid on Villanelle’s head the previous night. She picked it up and placed it on her dresser.

“Mmm, that is a glorious view to wake up to. You have a very nice ass, Eve. Now get back in bed so I can make you come several more times,”Villanelle growled.

Eve was happy. She didn’t know why this woman made her feel the way she did, but she didn’t want it to stop. For the next month, Eve and Villanelle were inseparable. Any time they weren’t in class, they were together, and usually in Eve’s bed. It had been a whirlwind, and Eve loved every bit of it. It was the best decision she could have made – to be with Villanelle. She had never been happier than when she was with her. Plus, the sex was out of this world. But soon it all came tumbling down.

It was the week before Halloween, and Eve and Villanelle were at a house party. They had been dancing all night, and Villanelle had stepped away from Eve to get a refill. Eve had gone to the bathroom, and when she came back, she watched Villanelle from across the room.

Her heart fluttered when she was with Villanelle. She watched Villanelle interact with a woman at the bar, and rage and despair grew inside as the petite blonde put her hand on Villanelle’s cheek. Eve continued to watch as the woman pulled Villanelle toward her lips. They stopped just short of kissing and the woman moved to say something in Villanelle's ear. Whatever she said caused V to bite her bottom lip. Eve could see the hesitation in her lover's eyes. She had seen enough. She turned around, and as she did, she knocked over a picture frame on the shelf behind her. It shattered. She looked back and saw Villanelle staring at her. Embarrassed and furious, she swiftly exited the party and took off down the street. She didn’t care that the rain was coming down in buckets soaking her, she just knew that she had to get out of there before she broke down.

“Eve!” Villanelle screamed. “Eve, stop!” She ran after Eve. She caught up with her and put her hand on her arm.

“Don’t Villanelle. Just don’t. I was a fool.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you serious? How could I be so idiotic? To think someone like you could ever be with someone like me? I saw that woman. I watched you from across the room. When did you fuck her, Villanelle? Was it when we were together? God! I am such a dumbass.”

Villanelle felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Since Eve, she had not been or even thought of anyone else. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be faithful. She only wanted Eve. But Eve’s self-doubt, self-sabotage, and low self-esteem had worn thin on both women.

“Seriously, Eve, you need to calm down.”

“Fuck you, Villanelle. You don’t get to tell me to calm down anymore.”

“You’re right, but let me explain.”

“When did you fuck her?”

“It was well before we were together. I swear. Since you, I haven’t slept with anyone else. I haven’t even thought of anyone but you.”

“How many people, Villanelle?”

“How many people what, Eve?”

“How many people have you fucked?”

“I don’t keep count, Eve. But I am not going to lie. I have slept with A LOT of people. But you knew that. You saw how many people I brought to my room.”

“Do I bore you?”

“What are you talking about, Eve? I could never be bored with you. I don’t want anyone but you. You have made me feel things I never thought I could feel. Before you, it was just sex.”

“And what is it now, then, Villanelle? Let me guess, it’s more. When you have sex with me, it’s making love.“

“Well…”

“Let me stop you there. You don’t love me. You could never love someone like me. I risked so much to be with you. And look at me now. I have feelings for someone who is literally incapable of love.”

“Don’t talk to me like that, Eve.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.” Eve turned away from her.

“Eve. Stop. Eve. Eve!” she screamed.

Eve continued to walk away. Villanelle’s face was soaked, but it wasn’t because of the rain; rather the tears. She watched as Eve walked home. She followed from a reasonable distance. It was clear that Eve was very drunk, and even though Eve was mad at her, Villanelle could not let her walk home alone. Once Eve returned home, she went into her apartment, and Villanelle went into her room and slammed the door. She turned on music to drown out her sobs. She didn’t care what Eve said. She was capable of love. She knew that it had been a short time, but she loved Eve. And she was going to do whatever it took to win her back.

It had been a week since Eve had seen Villanelle. She knew that Villanelle was avoiding her. And she had every right to. Who was she to judge Villanelle on her past? Eve knew she needed to apologize. What could she say, though? Nothing she could say could make up for what she’d said. All she wanted to do was hold Villanelle in her arms again. To tell her she was sorry. Before she left for the Halloween party, she left a note on Villanelle’s door:

_Villanelle,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the Sigma Alpha Mu party tonight. Hope to see you there._

_-Eve_

Eve had planned on staying home from the party. The last thing she had wanted to do was go and drink and be in a situation like she had been a week ago. Her best friend Hugo was the president of the fraternity and had asked her—no, begged her—to go to the party.

“Eve, honey, you need to let go. Have fun. Drink. You’re off this weekend; just enjoy your last year here,” Hugo insisted.

“Hugo, if you keep getting me drinks, I’ll be in a better mood, so keep ‘em coming.”

“On it,” he said. “Pledge!” One pledge came to Hugo’s beckoning call. “Make sure my friend here never goes empty tonight.” The pledge shook his head. He ran to the keg to get her another glass just to be sure he had one on hand.

Eve couldn’t decide what she wanted to be for Halloween, so she went with a Special Ops Officer costume. She wore handcuffs and aviators to finish off the look. She wore her hair down. She looked hot, and she knew it. Once again, she found herself in the same situation she did at the Greek party. She and Hugo were dancing together, and he stepped away to deal with some fraternity business. Eve had just gotten a fresh cup from her designated pledge, and she was having a good time dancing. From across the room, she spotted a woman in a barely-there roman gladiator costume.

The top was a black bikini with gold trim and the trim connected to the bikini bottoms, which followed the same design. It had a black and gold cape as well. She had a Roman gladiator mask that covered from her nose to the top of her hairline. It was simple gold except for the top portion, which had a Pegasus above each eye, both meeting at the forehead. She finished the outfit with Roman sandals that wrapped all the way up to her knees. The color matched the woman’s raven hair. The gladiator was on her way over to Eve, smiling at her. Eve shifted her thighs at the sight of the bombshell coming toward her.

Without notice, a frat brother came up to Eve and started to talk to her. Eve was polite by entertaining the boy, but while talking to him, she kept her eye on the astonishing gladiator. She hadn’t been paying attention to what he was saying. Then she felt a hand on her ass. The frat brother pulled Eve close to him.

“How about we go upstairs to my room, and I teach you how to use those handcuffs?” the creep said.

“How about no? You’re not my type,” Eve said to him, searching for the woman.

“How am I not your type? You’d be lucky to be with me.”

The pledge had tried to get between Eve and the brother, but the frat brother pushed him away. So the pledge went to go and get Hugo, and then there was a commotion. Within seconds, the gladiator came to Eve’s rescue. She wrenched the creep’s arm behind his back, pulled it up, and pushed him into the wall.

“I believe that she said no.”

“You bitch, you’re gonna regret that,” he said as his face was smashed against the wall. 

The frat boy got out of the hold and swung at the gladiator. Being drunk, he badly missed his mark. In one swift motion, the gladiator kneed him in the balls, causing the frat boy to fall to his knees.

Hugo reached Eve and asked if she was okay. Eve shook her head and just looked at the gladiator in awe while Hugo escorted the frat member out of there.

There was a fire that burned inside of Eve. She was immensely turned on by the fact that this woman just came to her rescue. She went up to the gladiator, grabbed her by the back of the hair, and pulled her into a fervent kiss. When she pulled back, the gladiator brought a hand to her cheek. There was a softness there that she had only felt when she was with Villanelle.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks for coming to my rescue,” Eve said as she stared into her eyes.

“Let’s dance,” the woman said. She grabbed Eve by her hips and moved them to the rhythm of the music.

The situation reminded Eve of her and Villanelle. God, how she missed Villanelle. She drained her cup once again, and the pledge quickly refilled hers and the gladiator's drinks.

“I see you have liquor service here, Eve.”

“Hugo said that since you rescued Eve, I should make sure that you always have a drink too. So here you go,” the pledge told the gladiator.

“Pays to know someone in high places,” Eve said with a smile on her face.

The women continued to dance, and before long, the gladiator went in for a kiss. It was one that lingered on Eve’s lips. Eve immediately pulled the woman into a deeper kiss. She needed to get Villanelle out of her mind, and what better way than to fuck her out of her mind? It wasn’t something she typically did, but for the past week, she could only think about Villanelle.

Eve palmed her breast and the woman moaned in response. She moved her kisses down the gladiator’s neck while she moved her hand down towards the gladiator’s ample ass. Eve knew the woman was wet; she could feel the dampness through the gladiator’s bottoms. She craved to taste her. The thought shocked her. While she wanted the gladiator, she couldn’t do this. The only person she truly desired was Villanelle. She looked up into the woman’s eyes, and even now she saw Villanelle in the stranger.

“I'm sorry. I can't do this,” she said as she escaped from the dance floor and went to Hugo’s room.

Hugo knocked on his door and entered the room. He saw Eve sitting on the floor against his bed and lowered himself to sit next to her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

“Evie? Sweetie, what is wrong? I haven’t seen you this upset since you caught Niko cheating on you with Gemma.”

“I fucked up, Hugo. I said mean and horrible things to her, and now she won't talk to me. I don’t blame her.”

“Sweetie, you didn’t fuck things up at all. You know she adores you.”

“I told her that she was incapable of love. How fucked up is that?! I know that the last week has been hell for me, and I can only assume for her. I hear her crying through the walls, and all I want to do is go hug her, but how am I supposed to do that when I know I am the cause for it? My heart hurts, and it hurts because I was a coward. I pushed her away cause I was scared of how I felt when I was with her. I saw her with that other woman, and I got so jealous. Now here I am sitting on the floor of a frat house with who knows what on that floor, and pouring my heart out to you. You know what the crazy thing is? I think I love her. I think I have since the first time we kissed.”

There was a knock on the door, then the door opened and there stood the gladiator. She pulled her mask off and the black wig along with it.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Villanelle said as she entered the room. “Eve, did you really mean everything you said?”

“I’ll leave you two,” Hugo said, giving Eve a kiss on the forehead.

As Villanelle passed Hugo, she kissed him on the cheek and mouthed _thank you_ to him. Then she took his spot on the floor next to Eve.

“Thank you for coming tonight. Thank you for rescuing me. I like you with dark hair, by the way.”

“I have been trying to give you the space that you wanted. But it was hard seeing you, and it was even harder seeing him put his hands on you. Something in me wants to protect you always, Eve. Even if you don’t want to be with me.”

Eve grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth for a kiss, then held it.

“I am sorry, Eve.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I'm sorry for being me. My past is my past. But you, Eve, you are my future.”

“No, I'm sorry, V. I'm sorry for being a coward and pushing you away. I'm sorry that I said you aren’t capable of loving me. I know I said hurtful things, and it's something I regret. ”

V looked over at Eve and pulled her into a kiss. It was sweet and loving.

Eve wrapped her legs around Villanelle’s hips and pulled her as close as she could. She rested her head on V’s shoulder. Just being in her arms felt right and she never wanted to lose this feeling. She could feel the heat coming from Villanelle and it reminded her of how Villanelle had defended her against the frat brother and how much it had turned her on. She remembered feeling how wet Villanelle was when they were on the dance floor. She moved her mouth to the corner of Villanelle’s jaw and ran her lips against it. She had made up her mind. She wanted Villanelle in her bed, now.

“Do you want to get out of here? I wanna go home. I have a lot to make up to you,” she said as she pulled V’s earlobe with her teeth.

That was Villanelle’s weak point. She jumped up and grabbed Eve's hand and they left.

Getting across campus was difficult. The women could not keep their hands off one another. At one point, Eve actually had jumped up into Villanelle’s arms. She wrapped her legs around Villanelle and started rubbing herself against Villanelle’s stomach. Villanelle knew at that point that they needed to find somewhere to go because it was apparent that they were not going to make it home. She saw a darkened alley from the middle of the quad, managed to peel Eve off of her, and dragged her over.

Once in the alley, Eve pinned Villanelle against the wall. She brought her hand down to Villanelle’s drenched bikini bottom and rubbed the material over Villanelle's clit. Villanelle began to moan and Eve felt her getting wetter with each stroke. She moved the dainty piece of fabric to the side and slid her fingers in.

Villanelle leaned down, kissing Eve. She stared into dark eyes as Eve fingered her.

Eve hooked her fingers inside Villanelle, then grabbed one of Villanelle’s breasts, nibbling on her nipple through the fabric. She pushed her fingers deep and went at a quicker pace. She slipped the bikini top up and over Villanelle’s breast, leaving her exposed to any person who passed by, but she needed access to Villanelle right there. She went to the other breast with her mouth as she continued to move her fingers, and rolled Villanelles nipple under her free hand.

“Fuck, this feels so good, Eve. I’m so close.” Villanelle moaned.

Villanelle bucked her hips towards Eve; she begged Eve to make her come.

Eve moved her mouth from Villanelle’s breast to her neck. She pressed her whole body into Villanelle, forcing them up against the wall. She moved her lips down towards Villanelle’s collarbone, soothing the fiery feeling upon Villanelle’s skin.

Villanelle’s breath hitched as she moaned through her climax. When she could move again, she pulled Eve’s head up and kissed her.

They went to Eve’s room and before they could even close the door Villanelle had stripped down naked. Eve threw her handcuffs on the bed. She pulled the naked Villanelle onto the bed with her. They both knelt, and Eve pulled her closer, starting to kiss Villanelle’s neck. She put her thigh in between Villanelle’s legs and Villanelle lowered herself down, grinding on it. The women moved in sync.

Villanelle moved her head down and put Eve’s nipple into her mouth, using her tongue to lap at it. She felt Eve bite down on her shoulder, hard. The pain only made her grind harder down on Eve. She took Eve’s cheeks in her hands and stared into her eyes.

“Eve, I love you.”

“I love you too, Villanelle.”

Eve kissed her passionately, and it caused both women to come simultaneously. They laid down, recovering from their much-needed orgasms, and Eve felt the handcuffs underneath her.

“Do you trust me, V?”

“Of course, baby.”

Eve took the handcuffs and placed one on one wrist, then took the other wrist and brought it up to the handcuffs.

“Remember when I had to rescue you?” Eve asked.

“God, yes. How embarrassing.”

“No, it was hot, and I will show you what I wanted to do that night.”

She trailed kisses from Villanelle’s mouth down her neck, to her collarbone, over Villanelle’s perky breasts, making sure to give attention to them. She licked them and played with Villanelle’s nipples. She got down and pulled Villanelle’s legs up and over her shoulders, then licked at Villanelle’s center. She reached for the nightstand where her vibrator was and moved up to Villanelle’s mouth. She kissed her and then slowly put her vibrator inside of Villanelle. Villanelle’s breath hitched.

“Remember that first night when you came over and we watched The Proposal? Well, when I heard you having sex with that girl, it was so hot... I’m not going to lie, as I heard you having sex I listened and masturbated to you. I imagined it was me that you were fucking.”

“I imagined that too. Every time I had sex with someone, it was not them I was fucking, it was you.”

“Well, I have a confession to make. When we came home that night after patrol, and we were texting... Well, this is the vibrator that I used to fuck myself.”

“Fuck, Eve. That is so fucking hot.”

Eve crashed her lips to Villanelle’s, and as she did, she thrusted the vibrator in and out. When she finally pulled it all the way out, she placed it on Villanelle’s clit and rubbed it against her slit, waiting until Villanelle begged for her to put it back inside. When she did, she pumped it in fast. Villanelle was close to coming, Eve could tell. She saw the wetness that had formed. She pulled the vibrator out and licked Villanelle, sucking on her clit. She put the vibrator in again and climbed up toward Villanelle’s face.

“I want you to eat me out, V, while I fuck you with this vibrator.”

“Fuck, yes.”

Eve squatted over V and placed herself over her face. She immediately felt V’s tongue enter inside of her. Villanelle licked her clit and then brought her tongue down to Eve’s slit and slipped it inside. She knew Eve was getting close, and to get Eve’s attention, she bit down hard on her thigh. Then she laved over it with her tongue to soothe the sting.

Eve looked down at her as she off of her face.

“Eve, I want to fuck you. Take these cuffs off me.”

“Not until you come, baby.”

Eve retook her place on Villanelle’s face and started to fuck her with the vibrator even harder than before, causing V to go over the edge. She bucked Eve off of her face as she screamed in delight.

“Fuck! Eve, if you don’t let me out of these cuffs now, I am going to break the bed.”

Eve let one hand out of the restraints, and then the other. Before she could throw the cuffs on the floor, Villanelle had flipped her over. She took the vibrator that was just in her and put it in Eve’s mouth.

“Clean this, Eve. Clean what you did to me. Because as soon as you do, I am going to use it on you.” 

Eve took the vibrator in her mouth and licked it clean. She had missed the way that Villanelle tasted. Villanelle took the vibrator out of Eve’s mouth and ran it up and down her slit. Eve moaned and pushed her hips toward Villanelle’s hand.

“Is this what you thought about that night, Eve? Me using your vibrator on you?”

“Yes,” Eve said in a struggled breath.

Villanelle moved down and kissed her as she aggressively fucked her. Eve was on the precipice of coming. As she came, she moaned and kissed Villanelle.

“I fucking love you, Villanelle.”

“Me too, Eve.”

They laid in bed for a while, Eve’s head on Villanelle’s chest.

“Fuck me. I think that was the best sex I have ever had,” Eve said.

“Don’t worry... there is so much more that I plan on doing to you.”

“Mmm...”

“I have many plans for us, Eve. You haven’t seen anything yet,” Villanelle said as she rolled on top of Eve to go another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this.
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984. Always looking for prompts so Curious Cat me your ideas!


End file.
